


And Find True Bliss

by FreezingFics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hey guys guess what, I'm back on some gay shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: After the trip back to Hawaii, Akira has been awful quiet. Well, nothing a visit from Ryuji can't fix.





	And Find True Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a part two to kolibris But You'll Take Your Chances, with given consent to to do. Please read that fic before this one, it's super good and writes Ryuji really well! Probably better than I did, but I'm trying. Anyway, I'm back on the gay shit, not with Persona 5! I love this game a lot, so you can probably expect a few fics coming out for it. Hopefully not all freaking one shots.

It’s almost odd how quiet the attic is, no sounds coming up from the cafe either, just silence. By now, Akira would normally have gone out to hang out with his friends or maybe go to Big Bang Burger for lunch, but he stayed home this time. Even then, Morgana had even grown concerned at how little he was doing, not even making lockpicks or exercising in his room. 

“You could study, at the very least!” He had meowed, painfully on top of his caretaker’s chest until he was shoved off.

Akira had just sat up from his bed and shook his head, voice quiet, “Can’t focus on studying right now, I just wanna rest for a bit.” He had slept good last night, maybe a bit too good, if his dreams said anything, but it was better than going to the Velvet Room and waking up half asleep. 

Morgana lashed his tail, but slowly padded away and down stairs, “Fine, just don’t sleep the whole day away.” Something in his voice had seemed a bit more upset than usual, even though he had an almost constant tone of annoyance. The boy hoped he was just restless with no new target, but something tugged inside telling him it was more than that. 

Now, he just couldn’t think of that, as he looked at Ryuji’s text saying he’d be there soon. It was so short that it would normally make him worry, but nothing about him was normal today. Every nerve felt sensitive, every small movement made him wonder how different that move would be with the blonde boy next to him. 

Or above him.

Akira groaned into the silence, willing his secret boyfriend to get here any faster, or the train he might be on to just go a bit over any limit it had. With that thought, he tried to not imagine a mental shutdown to happen at the very worst of times. They were getting more and more frequent, and he could slowly feel the blame shifting to the Phantom Thieves. Hopefully their next target would bring light to the fact it wasn’t them, something else was triggering it. Maybe someone else.

Akira, stop thinking about the Phantom Thieves for a minute and focus on waiting for Ryuji.

Thankfully, just as he mentally scolded himself, he heard the door to the cafe open, and Sojiro’s muffled voice from below him, “I hope you’re not here for coffee, I’m about to- Oh. You’re one of his friends, right?” Akira felt his heart begin to tie around itself as he listened to him and waited for an answer.

“Yep! You closing up shop?” It untied with a shaky sigh as he heard it was Ryuji. Thank God, he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Just about. Don’t stay for too long, and make sure he locks up for me.” Sojiro’s voice got more and more distant as he went to the door, the bells jingling and wood creaking as it opened and shut.

Akira was about to go down to greet him, but Morgana’s meowing stopped him, alerted him that he was still there, “I’m gonna go for a walk, we’ve been holed up in here all day. He hasn’t even done anything! Good luck trying to get anything out of him.” Why did he seem more upset than usual? The obsidian haired boy can’t help but worry over his quickening heartbeat, waiting for the door to be struggled open again and shut a bit more easily. 

Finally, he shifted off of the bed, hearing heavy footsteps walk with him to the stairs. Ryuji was there was a quickness only a track team member could have, going up the stairs Akira was waiting at the top of. The blonde smiled at him as he came up, hiding his plans under a cheerful smile.

Without even being able to say hello, Akira was pushed back a step from the force of his boyfriends kiss, already sending a chill down his spine. He sighed into it as he kissed back, taking a few steps back to the wall willingly this time as Ryuji advanced. There was a loud thud when he was pinned to it, clearly being the blonde’s hand, trapping him there. God was he a willing captive though. Already he felt pent up, ready for what he knew was planned.

Needing air, the two separated with light pants, Akira still not opening his eyes, simply relishing in the feeling of being below. When he felt calloused fingers come to his cheek, he opened them to see Ryuji staring at him hungrily, looking him up and down to find the perfect place to dive in. Akira bit his lip anxiously, pants already starting to feel tight.

“God, I’ve waited for this for so long. I know that’s cheesy as hell to say, but damn, that doesn’t make it any less true.” Ryuji laughed softly, edged with pent up lust. His brown eyes looked up at grey ones, glazed with dominance, “I told you what I wanted, didn’t I?”

Akira nodded, slowly starting to take his clothes off. He wasn’t in much, just his normal white polo and jeans, but that would make things easier. He unbuttoned the shirt with shaking hands, trying to be as quick as possible. Once that was shuffled off, his breath hitched as he felt lips attach to his neck, kissing and sucking a hickey. His pants proved to much more difficult with that, only wanting to melt into the kisses. 

Finally, he was left in his underwear, just like he knew Ryuji wanted, what he had told him on the plane from Hawaii. He could never forget that, whether from the thrill or how hot his boyfriend had been in that moment. 

Ryuji detached from his neck, looking down at the tent in the simple white garments with a small grin. Wasting no time, he palmed the erection through the soft material, shivering when he got a sweet, soft moan in return. The blonde went from Akira’s neck to his jawline, his movements slow but forceful, “How much did you think back to the trip home? Must’ve been awful, all those pent up needs with no way to let it out.” He teased between his kisses, nibbling at the base of the others ear as Akira wined and shivered, sending his pant into another moan. 

Despite the stimulation, Akira began to work at the base of Ryuji’s yellow tank, feeling greatly uneven with the amount of clothes he still had on. In order to get it off, he had to stop his palming, but it was less than a second of no stimulation before the hand was back, and the runner’s toned abs were on display. 

As much as the taller was holding back noise wise, the blonde was having to stop him from picking Akira up and fucking him to tomorrow. His own erection was almost painful in his pants, twitching with every moan and hitch of breath.

“Ry-Ryuji…” Akira sighed, tilting up in pitch as he got another bite to his neck, “Ple-Please, God, please…!” He knew this wouldn’t continue until he begged, but it was very genuine at this point, needing what he foggily knew was coming next.

“That’s what I want to hear.” Ryuji praised, slowly going down and leaving a trail of nips and kisses as he did. It was agonizing. It was amazing.

Finally at the tent he had been palming, the blonde grinned at the patch of wetness in the white underwear, tongue peaking out to taste. His response was a hiss of breath and a small trust of hips as Akira tried to not beg any further. 

Having enough of teasing his adorably needy boyfriend, Ryuji pulled the underwear down and took the full erection into his hand, not even pumping yet and getting a moan. Akira’s musk was normal, at least what he would assume to be, with a hint of that coffee smell he had about him, as if it had even seeped to his core. Not even able to say words at this point, the blonde quickly took his dick into his mouth.

Akira threw his head back with a loud groan, leaning against the wall desperately for any support, hand tangling in his boyfriends hair as he went up and down his cock, sucking fast like he promised to. His mouth was warm and wet, tongue flicking around anything it could as he bobbed his head desperately, trying to get as much of the taste as he could. By now, Akira’s noises were unabashed, unable to hold back any more. The plane had been tourtorous, unable to yell his love and need for Ryuji to do as he had said. He weakly thrusted up into his mouth, but strong hands held his hips down.

Akira was practically chanting Ryuji’s name, before he tumbled over his release, cumming into his mouth without even thinking of it. The blonde sputtered a bit under him, but swallowed as much as he could, sliding off with a wet pop and panting as a few drops of the thick liquid beaded down the corner of his mouth. 

Making sure Akira was watching, the blonde licked up anything he could off his lips and the tip of the others cock, eyes half lidded with lust and grin predatorial. Akira had to try not to pass out.

Getting up from his knees, Ryuji kept a hold of the black hair’s hips as he leaned in, ghosting over his lips. Despite his need and dominance, his voice was sincere but still husky, “You absolutely sure you want to go on? Once I start goin’, it’s almost impossible to stop me until I’m done, y’ know?”

Akira smiled hazily, heart thumping out of love rather than lust, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck, “Of course, I love you Ryuji, and want you to do this. I wouldn’t have gotten so needy back at the plane if I didn’t absolutely need this, would I?” He replaced ‘want’ with ‘need’ there, just to fire Ryuji up a bit more. 

With his unabashed consent, every bit of control snapped for the blonde, hands going from Akira’s hips to his rear to pick him and carry him to his bed. He made sure he shifted the taller to feel his erection teasing his ass, just barely telling him of what’s to come. Akira was pushed to the bed hard, lips on his own in an instant, tongue flicking at his lips for entry. He let the wetness in, tasting his own musk and cum still on his boyfriend’s tongue as they wrestled for control. He felt hands brush against his twitching cock as Ryuji messed with his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down with his underwear, thrown somewhere on the floor. 

The back of his hand was replaced with Ryuji’s throbbing member rubbing against the eager again cock to get any leftover wetness as a lubricant. Still, it wasn’t quite enough. Knowing from various other times they had been in a flipped situation, he shifted to reach under the bed and pull out a bottle of lube. He could hear Akira beg him to hurry as he squeezed some onto his hand and massaged his dick with it, sighing loudly as he finally got stimulation. 

Ryuji looked back at Akira through half lidded eyes again, voice gravelly and rough, “See what you fuckin’ do to me? I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard- Oh, God...” It felt like if he jerked off for just a few seconds more he would cum already, so he used the leftover lube on his fingers to poke at the puckered hole ready for him to stretch. It didn’t take much for him to push the digit inside, along with another one to scizor Akira out with. 

Akira was already pushing back at the fingers with need as the quickly pulled in and out of him, desperate for what he knew would be so good, so filling, so perfect for him. His arms went above his head to grab and pull at his sheets, anything to keep him grounded from his high. 

“Ryu-Ryuji, I need y-you, please…!” Akira begged, grinding himself on Ryuji’s fingers. He could hardly open his eyes, screwed shut as pleasure shook him up and down. He didn’t realize how sensitive he still was from his last orgasm until now. 

The bed squeaked as the blonde crawled on top of him, following what the others needy begs told him to do. Both sucked in a hard breath when Ryuji found the tip of his cock with the loose hole he had made for himself, positioning for just the right angle to pound into. In the small moment he took to prepare himself, his brown eyes met with grey again, filling with love at the disheveled sight of Akira. He wanted to say something cheesy again, just to let his boyfriend know this wasn’t the only reason he loved him. 

However, as always, Akira beat him to it with a small smile as he panted, “Love you…”

Ryuji felt his heart calm for a split moment, eyes warming as he leaned down to kiss him another time, ghosting over his lips to whisper, “Love you too.” Before locking lips and thrusting into his ass hard.

Akira moaned loudly into the kiss, finding his tongue again as tasting as much as he could as Ryuji began to move with no abandon, finding a softness through his intense pleasure. Unfortunately, it didn’t last as long as he wanted, as he had to seperate to moan as much as he could. With that, the gentleness broke, leaving only a desperate boy almost screaming as he was pounded into. 

Ryuji was quickly joining him in his moans, hole still tight around him even with his stretching. It was like a total role reversal, with Akira being the loud one and himself being only slightly quieter and more stern. It was something he had always wanted; to have to upper hand of his leader and dominate complete control, to make him writhe in pleasure under him as fucked him into the sheets. 

And God did Akira love it.

After a few dozen thrusts, Ryuji finally hit that spot inside that made him see stars, and he couldn’t hold himself back as he came again, words only coming out as yes, oh God, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop-!

Even as Akira tightened around him, the blonde did as told, even lifting Akira’s hips to get a better angle at him to repeatedly hit his prostate. He was growling, moaning about how good Akira was, how his cock fit so perfectly in his tight ass, how he wanted to just fuck him until they passed out and he was out of cum. 

Tears were slowly rolling down the bottom’s eyes as he was overstimulated beyond his imagination, but found he couldn’t tell him to stop. It was all too good, better than the dreams he had between the few days he and Ryuji had been separated. 

“I’m go-gon-gonna cum aga-a-ain- Ryuji, please-!” Akira could hardly warn and beg before he was sent over the edge again, his stomach a mess from his last orgasm and only becoming worse. 

As he tightened again, Ryuji moaned with his boyfriend as he thrusted only a few more times before he stilled inside him, cum being milked from his cock as he came. It felt like he was completely emptied in one round, so pent up that everything inside him had built up to this glowing, hard moment. 

The two sat there for a moment, panting and coming down from the spectacular high slowly. Once he felt alive enough, Ryuji slowly pulled out with a wet pop, collapsing next to Akira heavily. There were no words for about a minute, the two left in a mess of the most intense sex they had ever had, multiple orgasms, and afterglow. 

Akira had his eyes closed as he caught his breath, but opened when he felt a pair of lips gently kiss his forehead. He was pulled close to his boyfriend’s chest, hands softly combing through his messy hair at the back of his head. “You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

This was what he had truly missed on the plane, the soft aftercare they did for each other, something that was much needed after that. Akira smiled softly, nuzzling into the toned chest Ryuji had built up, “I’m great. You?”

“Amazing.” The blonde sighed blissfully, only awake by his soft movements through Akira’s hair. That, and the uncomfortable feeling of some of the others cum still on his stomach. He laughed softly, gently seperating from the cuddle, “We need to shower before Morgana comes back, that’d be way too embarassin’.” After all that, he couldn’t even imagine being caught by the weird cat.

“Nooo…” Akira whined as he was pushed away, though slowly getting the sense of the drying seed on him and need for a shower. Ryuji wasn’t going to leave him there though, gently picking him up bridal style and carrying him across the room. He knew where the showers were, thankful that Boss had them installed long before the boy had moved in. 

Dropping him down on his feet on the bathroom floor, he kissed him one last time before closing the door behind him. He would have to go upstairs and get their clothes, though he knew he would miss the train back home. Oh well, he had left the note at home for his mom just for this reason. The sound of the shower started from under Ryuji as he came back upstairs to get some pajamas ready for them. He was fine with just his yellow tank, but he found a grey t-shirt and other pair of underwear for when Akira came back. 

It wasn’t long before the sound of running water stopped, and a few moments later the taller came up looking refreshed but tired. He mumbled a thanks to his boyfriend as he was given sleepwear, pecking him on the cheek before he left to clean. Akira flopped into bed once his clothes were on, feeling it was still a bit damp from his sweat, but wasn’t too uncomfortable with his own moisture from the shower.

How he was going to even move tomorrow, Akira genuinely didn’t know. Sure, he wouldn’t mind spending the day with Ryuji, cuddling in bed together and only moving for food or the bathroom, but he had school too, probably about what they learned in Hawaii. Like he could remember anything but the plane ride. 

His anxieties were slowed when he heard the water stop and the blonde slowly come up stairs, already dressed and still dripping with water. “You’re gonna ruin the floors.” Akira teased, smile silly and arms already open for him.

Ryuji chuckled as he laid in place with his boyfriend, resuming his strokes through black hair as soon as he could, “Yeah right. Lets just… go to sleep, okay?” 

His only response was a hum and Akira coming in closer to his chest, breathing in his scent mixed with the soap he had used. Both of them were a bit sore, extremely tired, and full of love of the other. Sleep came easy, perhaps better than either had ever had. 

Lots of things were better than before that night.


End file.
